


Boyz Gone Wild: Spring Break Beach Party Blast, Vol. 4

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Exhibitionist kink: Zach and Chris are at a party (perhaps even chilling in a hot tub at a pool party?) and end up fucking in front of the other party goers, who cheer them on...”</p><p>+</p><p>"Chris and Zach are on Spring Break and get peer pressured (maybe by a chanting crowd) into making out on camera for "boys gone wild". they get into it and end up going pretty far on camera / in front of crowd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyz Gone Wild: Spring Break Beach Party Blast, Vol. 4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ZQ’s 2011 Birthday Pornapalooza. Happy Birthday, Zach! I wrote you porn!
> 
> Warnings/Promises: excessive drinking, girl-on-girl action, spit, rimming, barebacking, exhibitionism, facial(s), implausibility, gratuitous added porn

"Spring Break, WOOOHOOO!"

Chris turned his head to stare at the gaggle of hot, bikini-clad girls weaving past him as he stepped onto the deck. " _Fuck_ yeah."

"Pine!" Chris reluctantly tore his eyes away from the tantalizing sight to find Bobby pushing toward him through the crowd. "You made it!" He shoved a red plastic cup into Chris's hand. “Cheers, motherfucker!”

Blue liquid sloshed over the side of his cup as he slammed it into Bobby’s. He took a long sip, the sweet taste a pleasant change from the Busch Lights he’d been drinking since 9 AM. “What the fuck is this?” he asked, taking another swig.

“Who the fuck cares?” Bobby laughed, smacking him on the arm. “Spring Break, baby, WOOHOOOO!” he yelled, turning and jogging back toward the beach.

Chris shook his head and followed after him, holding his drink high above his head. He maneuvered carefully through the crowd, but it was impossible to avoid bumping up against the mass of bodies, slick with sunscreen and sweat and gyrating to the pulsing beats emanating from the DJ booth on the makeshift stage.

The sun pounded down from a clear blue sky, making Chris squint behind his sunglasses as he drained the last of his drink. The deck seemed to be getting even more crowded now as more people made their way up the wooden stairs from the beach, and he glanced desperately around for a clear path.

To his left, a tall brunette was pouring a pitcher of margarita directly into her friend’s mouth, a small group standing around them calling out encouragement. “Kelli’s gonna puke!” someone yelled, prompting a round of cheers as Chris changed course abruptly. Three frat boys in front of him were shotgunning cans of beer, but the deck behind them appeared empty and Chris headed toward them, hoping to find a place where he could stand and breathe for a second, or better yet, find another drink. Suddenly the crowd surged, knocking Chris sideways into the nearest jock.

“Yo, watch where you’re going, douchebag,” the guy said. Chris flinched and side-stepped, a spray of beer foam hit him in the face, as he realized one second too late that the empty space was actually a swimming pool sunk into the deck, churning with inebriated college students. He teetered on the edge, catching the sound of laughter behind him in dismay just before a shove sent him flailing into the water.

He came up gasping for air and laughing, the cool water refreshing after the heat of the crowd. Droplets sprayed into the air as he shook his head, and he dunked in one more time before emerging to re-secure his sunglasses and visor. His t-shirt clung to his chest and arms as he started for the side of the pool. An inflatable raft floated in front of him, blocking his path, and he glanced up to find it occupied by a tan, built guy going to town on a blonde girl’s tits.

“Fuuuck,” he breathed.

“I know, right?” someone said beside him. He looked over to see a skinny kid staring up at the raft in awe. “Fuckin’ Spring Break, dude.” The kid looked down at the two Coronas he was holding, shrugged, and handed one to Chris, who took it with a nod of thanks.

“Fuckin’ Spring Break, dude,” he agreed.

A screech of microphone feedback sounded from the area of the stage, and a few people turned their heads. The skinny kid jumped up in the water, trying to see what was happening, and Chris moved out of the way, raising his beer safely above the splashing pool water.

“Alright, alright,” the DJ was saying over the music, “is everyone out there having a good time?”

A spattering of whoops and whistles from the crowd in response. “I saaaid is anyone out there having a good time on Spring Break?!” Chris heard a few more cheers as he reached the edge of the pool.

“Alright, that’s better, that’s better. This is DJ Cinco in the _hizz-ouse_ , blowing your minds and rocking your world! How ‘bout we get things going with our favorite Spring Break tradition – WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!” This time the crowd went wild, hooting and shouting and fist-pumping with intoxicated enthusiasm. Chris rolled his eyes and set his beer on the side of the pool, grabbing the side to haul himself up and out in one smooth motion. He wasn’t sure why everyone was losing their shit over a wet t-shirt contest when it seemed like every girl in the place was wandering around practically naked anyway. But why bring logic into it, really, he thought to himself as he picked up his beer and chugged.

“Alright, do we have any volunteers?” the DJ called, peering into the crowd from the stage. “Now listen, we want only the _hottest_ girls up here, ain’t that right guys?” he said, getting a series of grunts and hoots in response. “So ladies, if you think you’ve got what we’re looking for, come on up and show it off!”

Chris was back in the crowd now, water still sliding down his legs and dripping onto the back of his neck as he pushed his way forward, searching half-heartedly for Bobby or any of their other friends. And if he happened to find himself with a better view of the wet t-shirt contest as a result, he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

“Here we go!” the DJ said, and Chris paused to watch as he helped three girls up onto the stage. The girls were hot and perky, wearing white t-shirts that stopped well above their barely-existent bikini bottoms. “Alright, we’ve got our first three contestants! Now, let’s see…” the DJ continued, scanning the crowd. “We want to be equal opportunity politically correct up here and all that, so let’s see if we can get some guys to join us up here.”

“Yo, I’ll judge!” someone shouted from the crowd.

DJ Cinco shook his head and spoke over the laughter. “Alright, alright, how about you judge from over there,” he said, getting a few cheers in response. “I’m talkin’ about some contestants, come on guys, who wants to show off that toned physique, I’m sure there’s plenty of ladies out there who’d like to see that.”

“ _I’d_ like to see that,” Chris heard a male voice mutter beside him. He glanced over in surprise, but the guy was talking to someone else, turned away so Chris could only see his backwards baseball hat and the back of his sleeveless purple t-shirt.

“Ew,” his friend responded. “I’ve seen some guys here that I’d pay _not_ see on that stage.”

“Come on,” the DJ said into the mic, continuing his quest for volunteers, “do we have any exhibitionists out in the crowd today?”

Purple Shirt glanced at the stage in disbelief. “Oh my _god_ , does this guy even know what he’s _saying_?”

His friend snickered and elbowed him in the side. “Sounds to me like he’s playin’ your tune, Quinto.”

“Fuck you. This guy’s a douche. Hey, what ever happened to that hot lifeguard…?”

Onstage, the DJ’s voice boomed into the mic, saying, “How about this guy, you look like you’ve gotten a head start.” Chris glanced up curiously, his eyes widening in shock as he realized that the DJ was pointing straight at him. “Yeah, you, the dude with the wet, white t-shirt, you gonna have your own personal contest or are you gonna get up here and share with the crowd?”

Chris felt his face go hot, sweat dripping down his temple as he swayed on his feet under the combination of embarrassment and alcohol. He could feel Purple Shirt’s eyes on him as chants of “SHARE! SHARE! SHARE!” surged up from the surrounding crowd. The DJ stretched a hand down to help him up. Chris ignored it and jumped up onto the stage.

“Alright!” the DJ shouted over the deafening shrieks of the females in the audience, interspersed with a few boos and jeers. Chris squinted out over the writhing mass, still not quite sure what he was doing up here. He took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back and flexed his muscles, grinning at the crowd’s response. “Okay, okay,” the DJ said beside him, “Let’s not skip ahead, there’ll be plenty of time to show off those guns.” Chris dropped his arms and the DJ stepped to the edge of the stage once again. “Alright, let’s get one more guy up here and then we’ll be ready to go, how ‘bout you, come on, your shirt says it all, let’s get you up here.”

Chris couldn’t see who he was pointing to until a second later, when the DJ stepped aside to let the guy hop up onto the platform. He got a glimpse of long legs clad in a pair of cut-offs, toned arms, thick eyebrows under a backwards baseball cap and a sleeveless shirt that proclaimed “Theater Majors Do It On the Stage.” It wasn’t until he’d crossed the stage to take his position next to Chris and muttered “The fuck are we doing up here?” under his breath that Chris realized that he’d just gotten his first good look at Purple Shirt. He tried to think of something to say in response, but it was too late, the DJ was calling for their attention.

“Alright contestants, first of all thanks for coming up here, I think you all deserve a little something for your bravery before we begin – yo, can we get some shots up in here?!”

“Oh thank fuck,” Purple Shirt muttered, and Chris smiled as an attractive brunette in a yellow bikini handed them each a shooter of Bacardi Limon.

“SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!” the crowd chanted, and no one on the stage needed further encouragement to toss back the sour drinks.

DJ Cinco made his way across the stage to the three girls, holding the mic out as he asked each one their name.

“Mandi.”

“Brandi.”

“Let me guess,” the DJ said, “Candi?”

“Kristi.”

“Oh, so close! And what about you guys?” the DJ asked, holding the mic toward Chris.

He leaned down hesitantly. “Uh. Chris.”

“Nice to meet you ‘Uh Chris’, and how about you, our resident theater major here?”

“Zach.”

“Alright, well, Chris, Zach, Mandi, Brandi, Candi – Kristi, sorry - you all know the drill. We’ll wet you down, you show us your stuff, and we’ll see who the crowd likes best. You guys ready?!”

“WOOOHOOO!” Chris nodded and tried to look cool, watching Zach do the same out of the corner of his eye while the girls shrieked beside them. He heard a hiss of water just before the spray hit him and he tried not to flinch as he was soaked through once again. When they turned off the hose, Chris shook his head and pushed his sunglasses up into his hair. The crowd was going crazy, and Chris was pretty sure it wasn’t for him, or for Zach who was cursing and spluttering next to him. He glanced over and immediately understood the appeal of the wet t-shirt contest, because those girls sure as hell weren’t wearing bikini tops – or anything else - under their now-transparent white t-shirts.

“Alright,” the DJ yelled over the screaming crowd, “I think they like what they see! Let’s see who our audience likes the best! What do you guys think about…Mandi!” The crowd cheered for Mandi, and for Brandi, but when the DJ stopped at Kristi, they went insane. Chris had to agree – Kristi was tall and blonde, natural looking with a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and absolutely perfect breasts. Chris was still admiring when the DJ approached and he tore his eyes away to look back at the crowd. “Okay, and what do you think of this guy, Chris, huh, you like him? Chris, this is your chance, show ‘em what you got!” Chris flexed again but the crowd wasn’t quite ready to move on from Kristi and a few boos echoed through the crowd. Chris frowned and glanced at Zach, who was watching him expectantly. In a sudden surge of drunken bravery, he reached for the hem of his sodden t-shirt, pulled it off over his head, and whipped it around a few times before tossing it into the crowd.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” the DJ said, laughing as three drunk girls got in a screaming match over Chris’s shirt. “Now what about Zach over here-“ He took a step toward Zach, who was rolling his eyes, but a sudden roar from the crowd had him turning around to see what was going on. “Oh _shit_ , ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we’re getting a little more than we bargained for,” the DJ crowed gleefully. Chris followed his line of sight to see Mandi holding her t-shirt up, flashing the crowd. Not to be outdone, Brandi pulled her shirt off completely as the crowd started chanting for Kristi to do the same. Chris was blatantly staring now, and his jaw dropped open as he watched Kristi lift her shirt and turn toward Brandi so they could mash their tits together. The crowd was deafening, screaming encouragement as the girls leaned into a sloppy kiss, treating the audience to tantalizing glimpses of tongue.

“Holy fuck…” Chris murmured, swallowing hard. He’d just realized that his swimtrunks were doing absolutely nothing to hide his growing erection when the DJ noticed him staring. He tried to turn away to adjust himself and caught sight of Zach, standing with his arms crossed and looking bored.

“Looks like you guys are gonna have to step up your game if you want to compete with this,” DJ Cinco challenged with a smirk.

Zach’s head shot up at the invitation and he caught Chris’s eye, his lips quirking up in a predatory grin. He took a few steps toward Chris, stopping when they were chest to chest. Chris’s eyes flicked down at Zach’s mouth and his breath quickened as he realized that he probably should have taken a step back. Zach licked his lips and Chris blinked hard, dragging his gaze up until their eyes locked. Zach winked.

“Dude,” Chris hissed, his hand coming out involuntarily to grip Zach’s arm. “I’m not even gay!”

Zach chuckled and leaned in close. “Yeah, well I don’t think those girls are going to be applying for civil unions any time soon either,” he murmured in Chris’s ear. “Tell you what,” he added, as Chris felt warm hands settle on his hips. “Why don’t you just close your eyes, think about Kristi over there, and maybe you’ll learn something.”

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling a heady combination of patchouli and sweat as all thoughts of Kristi vanished from his mind. His fingers tightened on Zach’s arm, the sound of his breath and the blood rushing in his ears muffling the crowd’s reaction as warm lips brushed against his own. He barely had time to register the kiss before Zach was slamming their mouths together, Chris’s lips parting on their own accord as Zach plunged his tongue inside. The sensation was dizzying, but Zach tugged at his hips, steadying him, pulling him closer until he could feel the length of Zach’s erection against his thigh. Chris was hard, too, his cock apparently not caring whose tongue was in his mouth, he was horny as fuck and Zach’s mouth was skilled and needy. Chris was kissing back but losing ground, he could feel himself being pressed backwards. He slid his hand up Zach’s arm to push the baseball cap from his head, fisting his hands in the thick tangle of dark hair as he surged into Zach, taking control. He could hear the cheer of the crowd now, over the soft huff of laughter that Zach let out as they broke the kiss to breathe. Chris’s hand was still wrapped in Zach’s hair and he was suddenly shy, terrified to meet Zach’s eyes, and anyway he didn’t want to look away from that mouth, full lips glistening with his saliva as they curled into a smile. Chris bit his lip, trying to hold back, but then Zach’s lips were on his again, and this time they were warring for control, tongues battling, teeth scraping as the kiss grew rougher, and Chris felt Zach’s hand slide down to grab his ass.

Zach pulled back, hissing as Chris’s teeth scraped along his bottom lip. He pressed his mouth to Chris’s ear. “I’ll suck your dick if you let me fuck you,” he breathed, squeezing roughly over Chris’s swimtrunks, fingers rubbing hard along his crack.

“What?” Chris squeaked, going up on his toes. The fabric of his shorts strained against his dick as his ass clenched involuntarily beneath Zach’s fingers.

“C’mon, Chris,” Zach continued, digging his fingertips up against Chris’s asshole, mouth roaming over Chris’s neck, “let me suck you off. So fucking hot. You know you want it.” He pressed their mouths together again, sucking on Chris’s tongue as if to prove his point and Chris let out an involuntary moan and thrust their hips together.

“Chris? Zach? Guys, you with us?” Chris startled as DJ Cinco’s voice penetrated his lust-drunk haze and he wrenched away from Zach to see what was going on. “Alriiiight,” the DJ laughed as the crowd began cheering. Chris met Zach’s eyes, dark and intense, and they watched each other, chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath.

“Thanks everyone for your participation today, let’s have our Bacardi girl give you each one more shot for your trouble.” She appeared beside them holding two shooters, which they took absently, without breaking eye contact. Chris tossed back his shot as Zach did the same, then they simultaneously dropped their empties on the stage and crashed together for another furious kiss.

“Fuck,” Chris gasped, the DJ’s surprised admonishment fading into the background as he rutted against Zach’s thigh.

“Yeah? You want it?” Zach asked, reaching down to rubbing his knuckles over Chris’s bulge.

“Yes,” Chris hissed.

“Right here? In front of all these people?” Chris could hear the hitch of excitement in Zach’s voice, and an unexpected thrill rushed through him, throbbing in his engorged cock.

“Yes!”

“Fuck yeah,” Zach breathed, and he dropped to his knees so fast that the flimsy stage shook with the impact. Sweat dripped into Chris’s eyes, blurring his vision, but he knew that people were still looking. He wondered if they were as entranced as he was, watching Zach mouth hotly over the damp fabric of Chris’s trunks. He could feel Zach’s lips teasing along his shaft, tongue pressing bluntly beneath the head of his dick until Chris couldn’t take it anymore, and he reached down to yank open his fly.

Zach was grinning up at him as Chris fisted his cock, trying desperately not to stroke himself to completion then and there. He made himself loosen his grip and pushed his hips forward to press the tip of his cock against Zach’s waiting lips, his legs shaking as Zach opened his mouth and let Chris rub over the flat of his tongue.

“Fuck,” Chris whimpered, not even caring how wrecked he sounded as he threaded his fingers through Zach’s hair again, tugging him closer, urging him to take control. Zach held eye contact as he licked sloppily at the head of Chris’s dick, and he pushed Chris’s hand off, replacing it with his own loose grip. He was teasing now, with tongue and lips and spit, and Chris was almost grateful to hear the crowd of onlookers chanting, “SUCK! SUCK! SUCK!” Zach heard it, too, and he pulled back, a string of saliva stretching from Chris’s cock to his glistening lower lip as he paused to catch his breath. He glanced up at Chris and winked, and that was all the warning Chris got before the length of his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Zach’s mouth.

Chris threw his head back and moaned as Zach’s cheeks contracted around his dick, and the crowd went wild. He tightened his grip on Zach’s hair and gave a thrust of his hips, dimly aware that the cheers got even louder in response. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, the panted encouragement that spilled from his lips even though he knew Zach couldn’t hear it. “Oh yeah, oh yeah...fuck…yeah,” he breathed as Zach gripped the base of Chris’s cock and twisted, his fist sliding slickly in the mix of sweat and spit as he bobbed his head up and down the length of Chris’s shaft. He was good, he was so good, and Chris could feel the pressure building, his legs shaking, head falling forward as he tried to stay standing through the hot, dirty pleasure spiraling up from his bare toes.

“Guh…dude, I’m gonna – fuck, _fuck_ ” his knees were buckling and Zach was pulling off and he was cumming, hot bursts of jizz shooting from his cock and _fuuuck_. Zach opened his mouth to catch the first few spurts across his tongue, letting the last weak drops fall across those smug, gorgeous lips.

Zach leaned back on his heels and smirked up at him. Chris caught a glimpse of the impressive outline of Zach’s erection tenting his shorts, and for a second he thought his legs would give way beneath him, that he’d collapse right there on the stage. But Zach stood easily and stepped toward him and Chris felt strong hands on his hips again as Zach leaned forward to press a cum-smeared kiss against his lips.

“You ready?” Zach murmured, and Chris had no idea what he was talking about, just knew that he was desperate again for that mouth on his, smashing their lips together and wrapping his tongue eagerly around Zach’s.

“C’mon,” Zach murmured, catching Chris’s hand in his, trailing kisses down his jaw. He gave Chris a gentle push, turning him around, a hand settling on his lower back to guide him toward the side of the stage.

“What…” Chris started, and he heard Zach chuckle behind him, felt the distinctive press of Zach’s hard-on against his ass as Zach led him across the stage. “Wait, dude, wait-“ Chris said, locking his knees to halt their progress toward the waist-high speaker that he now recognized as Zach’s destination.

“It’s Zach, _dude_ , and are you seriously backing out of your end of the bargain? After that blowjob?” He ran his hands up to rub at Chris’s shoulders and leaned nuzzle into his neck. “Come on, how awesome was that blowjob?” he asked, his voice low, knowing.

“So awesome,” Chris breathed.

“Right.” Zach nudged him forward and Chris took a reluctant step. “Come on. Let me fuck you, right here on this stage.” Chris took another step forward and Zach slid his thumbs into Chris’s waistband, easing his board shorts down over his hipbones. “Let everyone see the fucking glorious ass that I know you’re hiding under here.” Zach had his hands on it now, palms sliding against his bare ass beneath his shorts. Chris heard Zach groan, felt a breathy curse tickle the hairs on the back of his neck, and he could feel the moment desperation hit, jolting through Zach’s body before he wrenched his hands out of Chris’s pants and shoved them down roughly. “Bend over,” he demanded, one hand still on Chris’s waist, the other yanking roughly at his own zipper.

Chris obeyed, setting his palms on top of the speaker, bracing himself, spreading his legs as far has he could, constrained as they were by the shorts that had only made it halfway down his thighs. He glanced back and sucked in a breath at the sight of Zach, t-shirt riding up over the flat plane of his stomach, sharp hipbones leading his eye to the hand wrapped around an impressive cock. Behind him, Chris registered that there were still people watching, entranced, about to see Zach plunge inside him and fuck him raw. His spent cock twitched between his legs and he turned back to the speaker, dropping his head and closing his eyes, waiting.

He hadn’t been exactly sure what to expect, had been imagining something along the lines of a massive battering ram being slammed mercilessly into his asshole, but instead…Chris thought for a second that a drop of sweat was sliding down his crack before he felt warm breath and the vibrations of a moan and realized that Zach’s tongue was making its slow, inexorable way toward his tightly clenched hole. Zach’s hands were kneading his ass, spreading him apart, and he only had a second to feel exposed before Zach’s tongue was on him again, swiping over his puckered entrance. Wide, slobbery licks interspersed with short, ticklish thrusts, and Chris squirmed, torn between giggling and moaning, then practically sobbing with desire as Zach sucked at the sensitive skin around his asshole.

Zach was coating his hole in saliva, and Chris stopped breathing momentarily as Zach pressed a finger into him. Then the finger was gone and Zach’s face was mashed into Chris’s ass as he plunged his tongue inside. Chris shook with wave after wave of unexpected pleasure, flexing his fingers against the speaker, not sure how much longer his shaky arms could hold him or how much more he could take until he passed out right there on the stage with his dick spasming in the throes of another orgasm.

He heaved a sigh of relief as Zach withdrew his tongue, followed by a brief wave of panic as he stood, breaking contact. Chris heard the snick of a cap and glanced behind him to see Zach squeezing sunblock into his palm and fisting his cock, biting his lip at the sensation. Chris waited for a second to see if Zach would catch his eye, maybe shoot him a reassuring smile, but Zach’s eyes were closed as he stroked himself and Chris turned away, suddenly shy. He felt the gentle press of a hand between his shoulder blades, and he let Zach guide him down until he was bent over the speaker, palms flat and elbows pressing into the textured surface.

The first press of Zach’s cock against his hole was accompanied by a rhythmic sound beneath the pounding bass of the music, and it took him a second to register the crowd chanting “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Zach’s hand was firm on his back, his cock a blunt pressure against Chris’s entrance, and Chris took a deep, expectant breath. One unceasing thrust was all it took, and Zach was inside him, spit and sunscreen easing the way. Chris could feel his asshole clenching at the intrusion, his passage seizing around Zach’s dick, and Zach bit out a curse, “Fuck, Jesus, so fucking tight.” He pulled out a little, glancing down to watch himself slide out of Chris’s ass before he slammed back in. Music thumped through the speaker, the vibrations tingling up Chris’s arms as Zach pounded into him from behind. Chris wished he could see what everybody else was seeing, Zach thrusting into him intently, grunting with the effort as sweat slid down his temple, soaking through his t-shirt until it clung to his skin. Wished he could see Zach sliding out of him, huge and glistening, catch a glimpse of the purple head of his cock before he slammed back in, his fingers pressing bruises into Chris’s hip. Chris was hard again, his dick dripping precum despite being trapped uncomfortably against the speaker.

“Oh god,” he heard Zach choke, “nngh, gonna cum,” and Chris felt the hot splash across his ass half a second after Zach pulled out. The heel of Zach’s hand was pressing hard into his back, supporting most of Zach’s weight as he shuddered through his climax. The world seemed to contract for a moment, everything disappearing but the sound of their ragged breaths and the sticky press of Zach’s thighs against the back of his legs. Then the world came back with a dizzying roar, and Chris’s gasp was lost in the screams of the crowd as his cock pulsed, flinging a few last drops of jizz against the side of the speaker.

He felt a tug on his shoulder, let himself be pulled up into a standing position. Then Zach let go and he was alone, stumbling to the side of the stage, clinging to the handrail as he took the stairs down, holding his pants up with one hand as he staggered off in search of a pitcher of margarita to pour down his throat.

**

Chris woke up and immediately wished he hadn’t. Everything hurt. He tried closing his eyes again, but it was too late. His head throbbed and his cheek ached from where it was pressed into the deck. He could just make out the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Something smelled like pee.

He sat up slowly, clutching his head and trying to get his bearings. Red cups, bikini tops, and puddles of vomit littered the deck. He turned his head and blinked a few times at the stage, suddenly aware of the dull throb of pain in his asshole.

He pushed himself up off the ground, wincing a little as he stood, thinking vaguely about making his way toward the beach. The sky was the grayish-purple of early morning and a cool breeze hit him from the direction of the ocean. A movement on the stairs coming up from the beach caught his attention, and he felt a flush heat his cheeks as Zach came into view a few feet away, stumbling to a halt when he noticed Chris.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Zach spoke.

“Chris?”

Chris nodded dumbly.

“Oh thank god,” Zach said, obviously relieved. “You’re actually as hot as my alcohol-saturated brain informed me you were.” His eyes dropped to Chris’s bare chest, gaze following the sparse trail of hair leading down his stomach to the wrinkled shorts hanging low on his hips.

Chris ducked his head, bashful under Zach’s scrutiny, even as he checked Zach out from beneath his lashes. The entire left side of Zach’s body was covered in sand, his hair flat on one side and sticking up on the other, and a series of fresh-looking scrapes ran the length of his left cheek. Chris was pretty sure he’d never been more attracted to anyone in his entire life.

“What happened?” he asked, indicating the angry pink abrasion marring Zach’s otherwise perfect features.

Zach grazed the cut with his fingertips, wincing. “I, uh…I think I fell down the stairs.” His face twisted up in an expression of regret. “Chris, I am so sorry.”

Chris squinted at him. “Why?”

Zach’s eyes widened, his gaze flicking to the stage and back to Chris. “Shit. You don’t remember.”

“Uh, no, I remember,” Chris assured him.

“Oh. Um. Yeah, I just…you said you weren’t gay, and I shouldn’t have-“

Chris took a step closer. “To be honest, I hadn’t really given it a chance,” he said, cutting Zach off. “You know. Before. So…” Zach was looking at him, his expression careful. “Does it hurt?” Chris asked.

Zach’s eyes sparkled and his lips quirked up in a smile. “Yeah. It hurts.”

Chris closed the distance between them, wrapping a hand around Zach’s neck and brushing his lips against Zach’s cheek. Zach made a soft sound in the back of his throat and he tipped his head to let Chris kiss his way up to Zach’s temple.

“Fuck,” Zach whispered, turning slightly to press his lips against Chris’s. “I stink,” he added with a soft laugh.

“Me, too,” Chris said, curling his fingers a little tighter on the back of Zach’s neck. “Closest thing I’ve had to a shower all week was getting hosed down on stage yesterday.”

“Mm-hmm,” Zach agreed. “C’mere.” He took Chris’s hand and led him toward the pool. Chris raised an eyebrow at the beer-can littered surface, but they kept walking, heading toward a fenced off section of the deck.

They rounded the corner, and Chris gave Zach’s hand an involuntary squeeze as he spotted the hot tub. “Dude! How is no one passed out in here?” he laughed as he leaned over the edge, checking for signs of unsanitary bodily fluids. He turned around to find Zach pulling his shirt off over his head and his breath caught in his throat. Zach’s hand was on his fly before he noticed Chris watching, his smile faltering.

“Is this okay?” he asked, and Chris swallowed, nodding frantically, words leaving him as he nearly fell on his ass in the rush to scramble out of his own trunks.

He felt Zach behind him as he climbed in and sank gratefully onto the bench, letting the hot water surround him, soothing his aching muscles. Zach ducked beneath the water and reappeared with a predatory grin, moving through the water and climbing up to straddle Chris’s lap.

Chris smiled and let his arms float around Zach’s waist as Zach brought a hand up to play with the damp hairs on the back of Chris’s neck. He leaned in, mouth open for a kiss, and Chris flinched away.

“My mouth tastes like a frathouse basement.”

Zach rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me, asshole,” he murmured, and Chris was already parting his lips, meeting Zach’s tongue halfway. He tasted like stale beer and cheap tequila, dirty and hot as fuck, the kiss starting hard and fast and ending with tender, illicit pecks against each other’s lips.

“Fuck me,” Zach told him, and Chris’s eyes widened. “You want to, right? I want you to. _God_ , you have no idea how much I was hoping I’d find you again,” he added, pressing their foreheads together. “And that you wouldn’t hate me. And that you’d have recently discovered gay tendencies.”

“Zach?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you always get what you want?” Chris surged his hips up, and they both moaned as their erections slid together under the water. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what he wanted – well, okay, the fucking part, yeah, he was pretty sure he wanted that, but everything that went into it? The preparation, the fingering and the…the licking - he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to commit to all of that.

But Zach was already grasping Chris’s cock, holding it in position as he raised himself over it, easing down to rub the head against his entrance. Chris gasped and clung to Zach’s hips, and he could feel the trembling desire vibrating through Zach’s body, even when he paused to ask if it was okay. Chris nodded vigorously, and that was all it took, Zach sinking down on him with a sigh as Chris pushed up into the tight heat of Zach’s passage, the sensation magnified by the hot water swirling around his balls and ass.

Zach tipped his head back with a moan and shifted slightly, clenching around Chris’s shaft, before pushing up a little and sliding back down. “Feel good?” Zach asked, but Chris was reduced to communicating in grunts and moans, his hands roaming over Zach’s thighs, pushing down so he could press up farther inside of him. Zach had a light grip on his own cock as he rode Chris, water sloshing around their chests as they moved, searching for a rhythm.

“I just…it feels…good, just-“ Chris stuttered, and Zach picked up the pace, flicking the hair out of his eyes before taking hold of Chris’s face to kiss him obscenely.

“Feels better when someone’s watching,” Zach murmured in his ear, and Chris choked out a curse as a ripple of heat shuddered through him, bringing him closer, but not close enough, and he slid his hands up Zach’s chest to push him off roughly.

“The fuck-“ Zach started, but Chris was tugging at his shoulders, pulling him out of the water and maneuvering him into a standing position, and Zach laughed when he understood, gripped the side of the hot tub so his ass was out of the water and in front of Chris.

Chris didn’t know what he was going to do until he did it, until his hands were holding Zach’s asscheeks apart and he was leaning in to flick his tongue against the puckered hole. A few tentative licks got him the taste of chlorine and a strangled moan from Zach, so he kept going, stabbing the stiff tip of his tongue just inside.

His cock gave a threatening twitch and he grabbed it roughly, squeezing hard as he pulled away reluctantly with a scrape of his teeth against Zach’s ass. Then he was standing, lining up and thrusting inside, breathing an apology as he heard Zach suck in a sharp breath. Zach’s fingers were curled around the edge of the hot tub and he was pushing back, growling his encouragement as Chris pounded into him, unceasing. The raw friction of skin on skin was better than any fuck he’d ever had, and Zach grunted with every thrust, muscles flexing beneath Chris’s hands, aching pleasure mounting deep in his belly until white sparks burst behind his eyes, and he pulled out just in time to let the ropey ribbons of cum slap wetly between Zach’s shoulder blades.

Chris slumped into the water, breathing hard, his vision blurring like he was still drunk. It took a second for him to realize that Zach wasn’t finished, his bicep rippling as he tugged at his cock with short vicious strokes.

“Zach,” he panted, pushing weakly at his hip, turning him back toward the tub so he could watch. Zach’s crotch was right at eye level, but he risked a glance up, taking in the sight of Zach’s lean body arching back against the hot tub. The shock of his lust-darkened gaze sent Chris’s eyes right back down to the long fingers working over his thick cock.

“Chris, fuck, I’m gonna cum-“

Chris didn’t know what Zach expected him to do, but it probably wasn’t this, the urgent press of his hand into Zach’s hip, holding him in place as he leaned forward into the line of fire, closing his eyes as he felt the first drops of cum hit his cheek, splattering across the bridge of his nose and against the corner of his lips.

He felt Zach slide into the water in front of him and moved forward, eyes still closed as he grabbed a handful of Zach’s hair and pulled him close, rubbing their faces together, tongues meeting as Zach licked his own spunk from Chris’s lips.

Zach was laughing like he couldn’t believe it, kissing him and murmuring “fuck” and “fucking hell” and similar sentiments as they wrapped around each other again. The water calmed around them as their frantic motions slowed, and they stayed entangled, lulled by the heat as exhaustion slowly overtook them.

“Come back to my hotel with me,” Zach said finally, holding Chris’s cheek and looking earnestly into his eyes. “I’m serious. Don’t tell me you have better plans.”

“Mmm,” Chris hummed, pretending to consider it. “I could use a nap…”

“Yeah, a nap. That’s what I meant,” Zach said with a smirk.

“A nap,” Chris said. “Before the party.”

Zach’s head shot up. “Wait…is tonight-?”

“Yep.” Chris’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Biggest party of the week. MTV, VH1, camera crews - I hear they’re on the lookout for the next big reality stars…” He glimpsed an unmistakable flash of longing in Zach’s eyes and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “But I bet you’re a _serious_ actor…”

“You’re correct,” Zach murmured, tightening his arms around Chris’s waist, pulling him close so that their stomachs brushed together beneath the water. “Although, you know” he added, pausing to suck a gentle hickey into the skin beneath Chris’s ear – “I will do almost _anything_ for an audience.”


End file.
